The End Of Good Times?
by star1kings
Summary: A tragic event happens in Hazzard. Could this be the end of good times?


Disclaimer: I do not own the charactors.

The End Of Good Times?

Bo's looking around as he is standing in the middle of a country road. It looks like Hazzard, but it's somehow different. The air is pure and the colors are brighter. He trys to walk but every step is painful.

"Where's Luke?" He asks to no one. He limps down the road when he hears the powerful engine of the General Lee. He turns around as The General approaches and Bo smiles.

"Hey cuz, need a lift?" Luke asks as he pulls himself out and approaches Bo.  
"What's goin' on?"  
"What do ya remember?" Bo had to think, his mind was foggy and he hurt bad.  
"Nothing." Bo screams and falls to his knees, as a bolt of pain runs threw him. Luke is at his side, as he put's his hand on his shoulder.  
"Hold on Bo," he hears from Luke and a distant voice.  
"What..what's happening?"  
"We was in a bad accident, ran off the road." Bo nodded his understanding.  
"Are we?"  
"I am, snapped my neck when we flipped."  
"And me?"  
"You get a choice, stay here in paradise with me, or go home to family and friends."  
"What happens if I stay here?"  
"Coy helps with the farm, Boss pays off all of Jesse's bills, and Daisy marrys Enos."  
"If I go back?" Luke didn't answer.  
"Luke?"  
"The same, but you're in a wheelchair, you never rebuild The General."  
"We're losing him." Bo hears in the distance as another bolt of pain rips threw him.  
"Ahh." Bo screams as he cletches his chest.  
"They gonna be ok?"  
"Yes."  
"I'll stay with you." Bo took a deep breath and Luke smiled as he helped Bo up. Bo was feeling better. He smiled at Luke and they hugged.  
"I can't live without ya Luke."  
"I know, that's why you were given the choice. If you stayed or left the same outcome would have happened. Only difference was you're alive or dead. They still miss us, but time heals all wounds." The boys smiled as they got into The General, and Luke started Him up.  
"He sounds great Luke."  
"Yeah he does."  
"Will we be able to see them?"  
"Not sure how this works, but I saw the accident scene and I was able to tell Daisy I wasn't in pain and I loved her. She smiled Bo, like she heard me."  
"I thought I heard Jesse tellin' me to stay with you and to be good."  
"He did. Don't worry Bo, I was told all of them will be alright." They were talking as they drove off into the sunset.  
Sheriff Rosco was doing his rounds when he came across The General smashed up on the left side of the road. When he didn't see any movement from the vehical he quickly drove up and parked next to it. He saw Luke as he stopped the car.  
"No..no..no..no." He had a feeling Luke was gone but checked for a pulse anyway.  
"Oh Luke." he said as tears swelled in his eyes. He closed Luke's eyes and looked around for Bo.  
"Oh God!" He said as he saw Bo, who was on the ground next to the driver's side front tire gasping for air.  
"Hold on Bo." He said as he ran to his car to radio for help.  
"This is Sheriff Rosco callin' Tri-County Hospital. I need an ambulance on Old Mill Road, in Hazzard. It's a bad car accident, one's dead the other is critical. Hurry now." Meanwhile at the farm.  
"They're 45 minutes late, where are they?"  
"Don't worry Uncle Jesse, I'm sure they're..." Her next words died on her lips as they heard Rosco's call for help. They both looked at each other and ran to the Jeep. Driving as fast as they could they came upon the accident as paramedics were putting Luke's body on a strecher. They were covering him up as the Jeep approached the scene.  
"No!" Daisy screamed as she ran towords Luke.  
"No! Luke!" Rosco caught her in his arms.  
"Don't Daisy, you don't want to see him like that."  
"I got to see him." She tried to get away when she heard Luke whisper in her ear.  
"It's alright honey, I'm not in pain. It'll be alright. I love you." Daisy stopped fighting Rosco and just cried in his arms.  
"Did he suffer?"  
"No honey, it went quick for him." He rubbed her back as she cried.  
"Bo?"  
"The medic's are working on him."  
"We're losing him." Jesse knew that Bo could not live without Luke, just like Luke couldn't live without Bo. They were doing C.P.R. on Bo when Jesse told Harvey.  
"Harvey, let him go. Let him go." Harvey wasn't listening.  
"Let him be with Luke. He won't be able to live without him." Harvey nodded as he sat back and mourned the loss of his friends. Jesse knelt down next to Bo and caressed his face.  
"It's ok Bo baby, stay with Luke. He needs ya like you need him. I love ya boy, be good." Jesse was there when Bo took his first breath and now when he took his last. Daisy knelt down next to Bo and kissed his forehead.  
"Love ya sugar."  
"Jesse, Daisy, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I came across the General like this. I promise you this, I will find the person responsible. They won't get away." Jesse saw the anger in Rosco's eyes.  
"Find who killed my boys." Rosco nodded as he turned around and went to his patrol car. He took pictures of the scene and made alot of notes.  
Rosco worked day and night trying to find the car that drove the boys off the road. He had nothing to work with, only a black car. He called every junkyard, garage and body shop in three countys. Nothing, until two weeks later. Three boys were swimming in a pond 20 miles away from the accident scene. They found a sumerged black car in ten feet of water and mud. Rosco got Cooter to drag it out. Sure enough, it was the car that drove the boys off the road. It had orange transfer paint on the passenger's side. The driver was still in his seat. Although they never really got justice for the boy's deaths, at least they got closure. Cooter could not bring himself to rebuild the General. It wouldn't be right if someone else drove that car. He belonged to the boys. The General was stored away in Cooter's garage. He made sure he ran the engine so it would always be able to run good. Coy moved back to the farm to help. He didn't feel right sleeping in the boy's room, so he took the guest room. Daisy married Enos the following summer. They had twin boys, who they named Lukas Beauregard and Jesse Keith. They all lived together at the farm. Although they missed the boys everyday, life went on for the Duke family. For they knew they would see the boys again on the other side.

The End?


End file.
